A document display application program (for example, a web browser) for displaying a document acquired by communication with a computer network is a software for carrying out the download of an HTML (Hyper Text Mark-up Language) file, image file, music file, etc. from the Internet, analysis of their layout, display of them on a screen, and play them back.
In recent years, there have appeared third generation mobile information terminals simultaneously parallel processing a plurality of functions and adapted to multi-tasking, such as, enabling browsing by a browser while listening to music, and generating e-mails in the intervals.
Further, the technique, when starting up and simultaneously parallel processing a plurality of application software as described above, for facilitating switching of display to each application software, assigning an icon to each task or application program and displaying the icon provided corresponding to a task being started in order to show existence of that task, is being proposed as well (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2003-162355